Rapunzel
by lindseyCullen12
Summary: "Thats when i saw them...the big blasts of light in the sky..."
1. Chapter 1

.

Once upon a time, a human was in love with a vampire. Not any ordinary vampire, but a prince! She wanted to be a vampire as well, but he would never allow his true love this request.

But three weeks before her nineteenth birthday they were married. Soon after, the girl, now Princess Isabella Cullen, fell pregnant, but not with any ordinary baby. She was pregnant with a half vampire, half human.

She fell gravely ill and the only thing that could help her was a magic flower. The kingdom searched and searched but nobody could find it because the evil Aro Volturi had hidden so only he could possess its magical powers.

But he made a mistake! One night he left it unprotected and the guards found it. The princess was healed!

A few days later Princess Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born with curls as red as the sun. The kingdom was overjoyed! To mark the special occasion fireworks where blasted through the sky. But that night when the Prince and Princess were sleeping Aro Volturi slipped in and snatched her. The kingdom looked and looked but they couldn't find her.

But deep in the forest up in a tower was where Renesmee lay. Aro raised her as his own. Every night he would brush her hair and sing a song. The girls hair would glow and grant Aro youth and healing. Aro kept this precious jewel locked in the tower. Alas at night on Nessie's birthday she would see the fireworks and wonder.

~18 years later~

"Renesmee"! Father called winding down the marble staircase.

"What father?"

"Did you get dinner ready!? I have to take a trip you know silly girl!"

* * *

Sorry its so shortbut here it is!please if you can review!

And thank you to my beta lucky97mary she also has some awesome story out!


	2. Hopes and dreams part 1

Sorry i haven't updated in a while i know its short but the next chapter will be way longer! This is kinda a filler thingy. SM owns Twilight just using the characters!

* * *

"No father but I'll get it ready right away"! I ran to the kitchen, if you could call it that. Just a concrete block with a metal sheet in it. Father was going away to get some supplies for his goons. They obeyed every command that came out of his mouth. I looked out into the twilight. In one day those blasts of color in the sky would reappear and somehow i feel connected to them. Crap! I swirled around and was hit with a burning smell. I moved the concrete block covering the stove and took the bread out. I quickly dice veggies with my dagger and put them in a cloth with meat and the bread. I grab a basket put the food inside and quickly hand it to Felix. He bows and scurries away. I sigh Looking again at the starless sky. I shook my head wishing-no hoping one day i could she those things up close. "A girl can dream can't she miss? I ask the black cat looking at me carefully. Thats when all of a sudden a thumping sound comes from outside. Then the window sill swings clattering open.


	3. New things

Jpov

"I looked all around it was breathtaking"!

I continued to look all around.

"Ok thats enough"  
I smile at the guys next to me-Paul and Jared. I-Jacob Black, Paul, and Jared where the most wanted criminals in the kingdom.  
"All ready Jake"! Paul yells pulling the piece of the ceiling back. They quickly and quietly lower me down, closer and closer to the the Lost Princesses crown. It's worth more gold than i can ever get stealing! I hover right above the crown. I quickly grab it but as they are pulling me up my small dagger drops out of my pocket, clattering to the floor. The guards heads whip up and look straight at me.  
"HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING"?! One of the guards cry. Paul and Jared quickly pull me up and we start running off the Castle roof. As i look back quickly, I see more and more guards chasing after us. When we reach a big rock wall, I climb up but Paul and Jared are not they ground staring up.  
"Help us up dude"! Paul yells franticly hearing the pounding of hooves.  
Sorry but i gotta run see you guys! And i jump off the wall.  
"BLACK"! Paul screams before it goes quiet. I turn around and there right in front of me is a humungous tower. I grab my two big daggers and start climbing the wall. Soon i burst open the window sills and step in. There i see a girl holding a pan? SMACK! and i fall into complete darkness

Npov

I quickly grab something. Ok a pan can do. I hold it up and turn to the person in front of me. We stare at each other for sometime then fear hits me and i hit him with a pan. Yes nice going Renesmee! You just killed a guy! I poked him with the pan. Ok good he was still alive. I quickly tie him to a chair and wait till he wakes up.


End file.
